Twitlonger Ficlets
by PrincessofPunk8
Summary: Ficlets written at various times that were posted on twitlonger but never on here. Due to some encouragement, they're being collected here. Includes TNA, WWE, slash, het and femslash ficlets, MPreg. Chapter 2: Daddy Confusions-Adam falls pregnant. And everyone thinks theyre the father. Chapter 3: Mistakes-Summary: After Bobby makes a scene, his boyfriend has to pick up the pieces.
1. Something Bout a Truck

**A drabble series of random little fics and ficlets that really don't fit anywhere else, so they're getting stuck here. Uploaded randomly, as they're written or though about. **

**Based on the Kip Moore song of the same name.**

* * *

"I look like an idiot." Adam complained. The Knockouts' surrounding him giggled, before they took his hands and dragged him out to the party. His boyfriend had insisted that he attend the informal Slammiversary after party, for which Dixie had booked out a VIP room for her wrestlers, which let them cut loose without having to worry about the public.

"You look gorgeous," Tara assured him, looking reluctant to get involved with the other girls madness but obviously supervising them.

"Thanks," Adam murmured softly, favouring the woman with a warm smile before he went back to trying to resist the other Knockouts' efforts to move him into the main room.

"What is the point of this anyway?" he sighed softly, trying to dig his heels in. But with Mickie James and Brooke Tessmacher dragging him with a hold on an arm each, and Velvet Sky pushing him from the back, he really didn't stand a chance.

"You'll see," Mickie teased, tugging harder. With one last shove Adam found himself in the main room, and all eyes on him. The wrestlers stopped and stared, some of them obviously resisting the urge to laugh and others shifting their stance uncomfortably, not that Adam could really blame them. The Knockouts' had somehow convinced him to dress in a bright red dress, and cowboy boots of all things. With his slowly growing hair he felt like an idiot, and much less sexy than he usually did when he dressed up for Jeff.

The DJ playing music in the corner obviously received a cue from one of the ladies because the song changed immediately, the sounds of a country tune starting to play through the room. Adam spotted Jeff among a group of guys that he knew, and largely got along with and crossed to his side, picking up the tattooed arm and situating himself under it firmly. Jeff laughed and hugged his baby closer, returning to his conversation with James Storm and Bobby Roode.

Over the speakers, the song kept playing. And when the line, "Something bout a girl. In a red sundress," played, Adam couldn't hide his blush as the room exploded into laughter.

"It's James's song!" Mickie yelled across the room. "But Bobby's much too manly so Adam has to play the girl instead!"

"Oh god..." Adam whispered, hiding his face in Jeff's shoulder as he felt it heating up even further.

"Where do those girls get these ideas?" James sighed, slapping Bobby's thigh lightly as the slightly elder man glared at Adam.

"Don't worry Bobby, I've got my own Southerner," Adam assured his fellow Canadian, offering the dark haired man what he hoped was a reassuring smile as he tilted his head slightly. Bobby shrugged and stepped closer to James, interlacing their fingers between their bodies before obviously relaxing.

"How did they even convince you to do this?" James asked in curiosity.

"I don't know!" Adam exclaimed. "They cornered me and the next thing I know I'm in a dress being laughed at!" His pout made all three other men laugh, but it wasn't something that Adam minded. Jeff, James and Bobby were harmless and he knew they meant no offence. Now he just had to figure out how to get past the girls and change back into his own clothes.


	2. Daddy Confusions

**Based on the graphic of the same name created by JoMoFan-Spot on her deviantart.**

** shezli. deviantart gallery /#/ d4ekeqa **

**Just take the spaces out.**

**Summary: Adam is pregnant. And everyone thinks that they're the father. Jedam, Redge, E&C, MPreg.**

"Jeffy," came the soft purr. Jeff Hardy turned around; smiling at the man he loved. Adam smiled sweetly at him.

"I got some news," he announced. "I'm pregnant." Jeff's face lit up, moving in closer to rest a palm on Adams still flat stomach.

"Pregnant?" he asked in shock. "I'm going to be a father?" Adam grinned and nodded eagerly.

"You're going to be a Daddy," he agreed. Jeff could do nothing more than pick Adam up in his arms and spin him around, Adam laughing joyfully.

* * *

"Jay-Jay," Adam said softly as he pushed the locker room door of his best friend open. The short haired blonde turned around and smiled warmly at the pretty long haired blonde.

"What's up Addy?" he asked, reaching out to take Adam in his arms. The long-haired blonde went willingly, wrapping his arms around Jay and resting his head on Jays shoulder.

"I'm pregnant," he murmured into Jay's neck. "Jay moved Adams back to arm's length to stare at him.

"Is it mine?" he asked. Adam leant in for a kiss.

"Of course," he assured his fellow Canadian. "Jeff and I don't have time to fuck lately." Jay grinned and kissed Adams lips chastely.

"I'm gonna be a Daddy!" he exclaimed, pulling Adam closer.

* * *

Adam squeaked as he was grabbed around the waist and dragged into the nearest supply closet.

"Rumour has it that you're pregnant." A large hand found its way to Adams stomach, resting there gently. "Is it mine?" Adam grinned and turned around to wrap his arms around Randy's neck.

"Of course it is," he promised. "Jay always uses condoms and Jeff has been too tired to fuck me lately." He pouted pathetically, earning a hard slap to the ass from Randy.

"As long as it's mine," he stated, leaning in to kiss the blonde.

* * *

Jeff was laughing with his arm slung around Adams waist, the two of them visiting Jay on NXT, when Jay's rookie came up to them.

"You meeting us tonight Mama?" Heath teased. Jeff blinked and looked at Adam.

"Why would you be meeting Jay and Heath?" he asked, knowing full well that the blonde and the red-head were involved with each other.

"Cause he always meets us when he's around," Heath said, smiling cheerfully. Jeff spun Adam around to meet his eyes.

"Tell me that you're just meeting him as a friend," he begged. Adam let his eyes drop to the ground, not being able to lie to Jeff.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME?" Jeff yelled. "HOW COULD YOU?" Adam blinked away tears, hugging himself firmly.

"Oh my god…is it even my child?" he asked suddenly. Adam looked away.

"As soon as that baby is born we're doing a DNA test," he snapped. "And if that baby isn't mine then we're done!" Jeff turned and walked away, grumbling and muttering about whores trapping good men.

Jay moved up and hugged his occasional lover, whispering soft words of comfort.

"You didn't need him anyway Addy," he soothed. "This baby is mine. I know it is. And all those bitches will leave you alone once they realise I'm the Daddy." Adam rested his head on Jays shoulder, loving the comfort he could get out of the other blonde.

Across the room Randy shot a cocky look at Adam, winking as if to say "They have no freakin' idea." It was finished up with a condescending look at Jay, almost as if to say 'fool'. Adam grinned and placed a soft kiss on Jays shoulder. They all thought that he cared about them, that they were special. Too bad he was just a total slut, giving it up for any guy with a decent body and a big cock.


	3. Mistakes

**Based on the episode of TNA when Roode spat in Dixies face. **

**Summary: After Bobby makes a scene, his boyfriend has to pick up the pieces. Beer Money, Dixie Carter/Sting**

* * *

"James…" The Tennessee Cowboy groaned as he heard his name called by Tara. The knockout hadn't been booked in a match that night and as such had been watching the show instead of getting changed.

"What did Bobby do now?" he asked tiredly. Tara smiled sympathetically at him.

"Spit in Dixie Carters face," she admitted. James groaned again.

"How much trouble is he in?" he sighed.

"Considering that Sting was in the ring with them and your boyfriend ran from him after he spat in her face…" Tara started, smiling sadly when James brought a hand up to rub at his temple. "Oh and he told her she wasn't 'woman enough to take a ride on the Bobby Roode express'." James just started at her for a second before he turned and walked away.

"Thanks darlin'," he called over his shoulder as he headed to the depths of the arena, hunting for Sting.

"HOW DARE YOU SPIT IN HER FACE?" James sighed and quickened his pace as he heard the furious tones of Sting. "YOU PUT HER IN HARMS WAY AND THEN YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO SPIT IN HER FACE?!" Coming round the corner James could see Sting pinning Bobby to the wall, AJ and Jeff Hardy attempting to pull him away with Dixie clinging to his arm.

"Baby let him go," she was begging. "It's ok; just let him go before you seriously hurt him." Sting didn't appear to hear her, but he must have registered her presence because he was taking great care to not accidentally hit her. The brunette woman saw him out of the corner of her eye and stepped back, allowing him to join the other guys and haul her boyfriend away from his boyfriend. The second Sting was pulled away Dixie slid between him and Roode, murmuring softly to him with her palms flat on his chest. He stopped struggling as soon as she got in his way, moving his own palms to rest gently on her cheeks, wiping the tears glistening on her face away with his thumbs.

James on the other hand moved to stand in front of Bobby with his arms crossed, just watching his boyfriend. Bobby looked up at him as he tried to catch his breath.

"Why?" James asked simply, holding his hand up as Bobby tried to speak. "You know what, I don't care. You need to get ready for your match. We'll discuss this later." He stepped forward, pinning Bobby to the wall with his body. "And make no mistake we will discuss this later." He groped Bobby's ass before he slapped it hard, making the Canadian arch his back and glare before he brought his hands up to tangle in James's hair, tugging it lightly.

"You can't handle me," he hissed. James grinned at him, plundering his mouth firmly, taking every bit of fight out of the Champion.

"You want to bet on that?" he growled. "And you will apologise to Dixie. Properly this time." Bobby blinked at James before the American winked at him and walked away, resting his hand briefly on Dixies lower back as he passed, almost in apology for his boyfriend. It earned him a quick sad smile directed his way before she turned her attention back to keeping Sting calm and rational. James shook his head as he walked away, already planning for that night. He needed to make sure that Bobby was in the right frame of mind to give a proper apology to Dixie Carter. Preferably before he was killed by Sting.


End file.
